Xanathar Guild Hideout
The Xanathar Guild has hideouts throughout Dawic's sewers. The boss of this hideout is a half-orc named Grum'shar. When the characters arrive, Grum'shar is interrogating Floon Blagmaar in area Q7. His display of torture techniques is a ploy to impress his other guest: a mind flayer named Nihiloor. All the doors in the hideout are unlocked. Grum'shar assumes that only those who have guild business will be able to find their way here. Locations Q1. Central Hub The main sewer tunnel expands into a circular hub with a pair of arrow slits carved into its outer walls, directly across from each other. Two passages continue on to the north and south. A stone door is set into the back wall of a stone ledge to the west. Secret Door A secret door in the wall of the tunnel that leads south can be found with a successful DC 20 search check. Q2. Watch Posts The arrow slits provide users with three-quarters cover. Q3. Messy Room Rusty weapons and threadbare clothing litter the floor of this area, which serves as a coat room and armoury. It contains nothing of value. Q4. Empty Sleeping Area This room contains six tattered, straw-stuffed mattresses and nothing of value. Q5. Sleeping Area This room contains six tattered, straw-stuffed mattresses and a hostile member of the Xanathar Guild, a duergar named Zemk. If Krentz (CE human bandit) escaped from The Wizards Sleeve after the tavern brawl that kicked off the adventure, he's here as well. Q6. Lavatory This room has a hole in the floor that opens into a cesspit. Q7. Boss Fight Threadbare curtains hang on the east wall of a long hall. A throne is placed on a raised platform to the south. Q8. Getaway Passage This room looks empty, but a thorough search accompanied by a successful DC 20 search check reveals a rough-hewn tunnel hidden beneath a loose flagstone. The low tunnel leads north to area Q9. Q9. Private Cellar An innocent halfling family, the Peabodys, brews beer in this cellar, which lies beneath their home on Fishgut Alley in the Dock Ward. Their cellar contains brewing supplies and lots of worthless clutter. The halflings haven't noticed the secret tunnel that leads to the Xanathar Guild hideout; it's concealed beneath a large flagstone that requires a Strength score of 10 or higher to be lifted. Development If the characters ascend out of the cellar and enter the Peabodys' small house, the halflings are initially alarmed but can be easily calmed. Upon learning of the secret trapdoor, they vow to seal it up again but allow the characters to make use of it if the need arises. Q10. Sleeping Quarters Straw pallets lie on the floor, and rusty manacles are bolted to the walls. Q11. Back Door This hideout contains a secret route to Xanathar's Lair. In the middle of this otherwise empty room is a stone pillar carved with a small symbol: a perfect circle with ten equidistant spokes radiating outward from its circumference. In the middle of this circle is a smaller circular indentation that bears a passing resemblance to a lidless eye. If the stone eye in Nihiloor's possession is pressed into the circular indentation, an opaque black doorway magically opens in the south wall. The opening is 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide. Any creature that passes through it appears in area X22 of Xanathar's Lair. The door is a one-way portal, and it closes again 1 minute after the stone eye is removed from the pillar. Not-So-Secret Door The secret door is plainly visible to anyone who approaches it from the east. Q12. Hostel Cellar A narrow passage leads to the cellar of a halfling-owned hostel on Spices Street in the Dock Ward. Medium characters must squeeze to reach this area from the tunnel. The hostel is used as a base by the Shard Shunners, a gang of halfling wererats. They are aware of the Xanathar Guild Hideout, and the two gangs are tenuous allies. Roscoe Underbough, a Shard Shunner in hybrid form, guards the cellar. He hides in the northwest storeroom, ready to jump out and scare away anyone who heads for the stairs. Not eager to commit murder, Roscoe allows retreating characters to flee back to the sewers. Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Faction Category:Xanathar